


【白勋灿】你的玫瑰

by baek04hyun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek04hyun/pseuds/baek04hyun
Summary: 白勋灿三角





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 白勋灿三角

视线昏暗的房间内，只有低沉的喘息和肉体的撞击声。

一双细白长腿缠在边伯贤腰上，随着对方的动作不断摇晃，纤细手臂环着他的脖子，如墨般鸦青的头发被汗水浸湿，细长眼嫣红染着一汪湿透春水。

“哥哥……快，再快一点……”吴世勋声音软乎乎带着鼻音，讨好般向前仰含住边伯贤的唇舔吻，任由对方的舌长驱直入与他共舞。

边伯贤眼角被汗浸透的亮闪闪，像抹了亮片。吴世勋的腰在他手里简直敏感到了极点，一碰就软。

而手机铃声突兀的响起，边伯贤懒得去管，但打电话的那人仿佛不知疲倦般打了一遍又一遍，叮铃铃的默认铃声烦的他简直没心情做。

吴世勋双腿紧缠着他腰，就连身后的软穴也挽留他似的吸的紧，他软着声音喊他。

“哥哥，不能做完再接吗？”

边伯贤忍下有些烦躁的心思，算是柔软的低下头亲了亲吴世勋的唇，“宝宝乖，先让我接个电话。”

于是他很利落的离开吴世勋的身体，拿起还在响铃的手机进了浴室。

吴世勋在他身后，拿过有大半部分拖在地上的被子盖住光洁的身子，咬了咬唇。

边伯贤走进浴室，里面的浴缸已经提前灌满了水，温热宜人。

他坐了进去，头微微侧靠在浴缸边上，手机来电显示上是一个很熟悉的人名，边伯贤看了一会儿那个名字，然后接起了电话。

他闭着眼懒洋洋的开口，声音里满是浓重的情欲。

“喂？”

电话那头的人似乎很是犹豫不决，就在他要不耐烦挂掉电话时才小心翼翼开口，“……伯贤？你今晚回家吗？”

还没等到边伯贤回答，他又补充了一句。

“我知道你最近都在忙公司的事，但今天是我们在一起的第七年，你可以回来陪我吗？”

本来想直接拒绝的边伯贤听到这句话停顿了一会儿，直到那头的人连呼吸都惴惴不安时才答应下来。

“……嗯。”

——

吴世勋坐在床上看着浴室的门，等到有了动静之后就瞬间抬眼看了过去。

“伯贤哥~”吴世勋很会撒娇，眼神亮晶晶看着他的时候就连边伯贤也有些招架不住。

边伯贤穿着浴袍，那浴袍松松垮垮套在他身上，露出胸前一大片白皙肌肤，还有几个暧昧的粉色吻痕，他走近吴世勋，轻柔的在他唇畔亲了亲。

“乖，我晚上还有事，就不陪你了。如果有需要的话随时联系我的助理，他会为你安排好一切的。”边伯贤揉了揉他的头发，刚想要离开就被对方拽住了衣袖。

“嗯？”边伯贤转头看着他，而吴世勋只是看着他撅起了自己的嘴，“我还要亲亲。”

“好吧。”边伯贤失笑，低下头捏住他的下巴吻了上去。

吴世勋的唇软软甜甜的，吻上去像吃一块果冻，身上还有奶香味，真的称得上一声“尤物”。

而吴世勋不自觉的伸出手勾着边伯贤的脖子，另一只手伸入浴袍。从边伯贤身上传来的浅淡烟草味简直让他发了疯似的着迷。

一吻完毕，无论是吴世勋有多不舍边伯贤也得离开了，他眼睛泛着泪花，目送着边伯贤走出这间极为隐蔽的公寓。

边伯贤到隔壁换了衣服，西装革履，看上去可以说是十分的正人君子。

他看了眼手表，让守在附近的司机把车开过来，然后一路驱车来到了他的家。

边伯贤在楼下停留了很久，久到连司机都怀疑自己带错了地方时，他抬脚上楼了。

他站在门口顿了一会儿，不知道自己是要敲门还是拿钥匙，最终他还是拿出了钥匙走进了这个对于他来说熟悉又陌生的地方。

“伯贤！”里面的人还在煮菜，毫无防备的看到他进来惊喜的叫出了声。

“嗯……”边伯贤低低的应了一声，“灿烈。”


	2. Chapter 2

但即使他答应的声音如此的低，也并没有影响站在他对面那人的好心情。

“你怎么回来这么快？”朴灿烈笑着看他，眼里呼之欲出的情意差点将他溺死。

“因为我急着回来见你啊。”边伯贤恢复了在朴灿烈面前一贯的神情，他笑眯眯的说着，毫不意外的看见对方的耳尖霎时染的通红。

“啊……嘿嘿，”朴灿烈笑的更加灿烂，然后把他拉到了客厅坐着，“不过你最近不都是忙得很吗？连睡觉都在公司。”

“……工作怎么能有你重要。”边伯贤的身体微不可查的僵了一下，然后继续笑着对他说。

朴灿烈就低下头傻乎乎的笑，然后又像是想到了什么似的跑向厨房，“我的菜！”

边伯贤在他离开后彻底放松下来，口袋里的手机响了好几下，他拿出来看了看，随意编辑了一条信息后就不再看立刻响起来的回复。

——

这顿饭总体来说气氛很好，如果排除朴灿烈时不时看向他的眼神的话。

古人也说饭饱思淫欲，那么他们然后要做的事简直可以称得上一句水到渠成。

边伯贤懒洋洋躺在床上，他的手掐着朴灿烈的腰，指腹像是不经意间滑过他的腹肌。

朴灿烈身体向下压，他额上尽是汗水，晕染的他眉目都变得妖娆，一双桃花眼氤氲着雾气，花瓣一般艳红娇嫩的唇抿着，只传出低声的呜咽。

相比起来吴世勋就要坦诚的多，在床上十分放得开，爽了就喊。

边伯贤其实很久没和朴灿烈做过了，上一次好像是……

边伯贤出神想着，然后用点力顶了顶。

几个月前吧？一个月还是两个月？记不清了。

边伯贤低垂着眼，随意的挑了挑眉。

——

一完事朴灿烈就软在了床上，白皙的大腿内侧沾染了许多白色液体，边伯贤自诩是一个合格的情人，所以也要负责任的带他去清理。

一路上朴灿烈都是趴在他身上，直到弄完了也还是保持着一副迷迷糊糊的状态。

在把他弄上床之后边伯贤犹豫半晌，还是打算离开。

但睡在床上的朴灿烈很警觉，他勉强着撑起身子，看着站在门口的他。

“你要走吗？”

“嗯。”边伯贤应了一声，他站在逆着月光的黑暗处，朴灿烈看不清他的表情。

银白色柔和的光给边伯贤渡上了一副温柔模糊的轮廓，朴灿烈眼里是失望的神采，他尽力不让自己露出哭腔，脸上装出点笑意。

“好，注意安全。”

——

朴灿烈侧躺在床上听着边伯贤渐行渐远的脚步声，然后半坐起来。

尖削下巴上有着凉意，他浑然不觉的伸手一摸，所触及的肌肤湿漉漉的。

沉寂黑暗中，柔软月光把他的影子拉的很长。

只有被子上细小的的啪嗒声微不可闻。


End file.
